tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Carcinius Genos
Carcinius Otto Immuno Genos IV (usually Carcinius or simply Carson) is a chimera ghoul loyal to Aogiri. Notable for his unpredictable, erratic behaviour, penchant for cannibalism, interest in voodoo and magic, and prejudice against humans, he is father to two children (one biological, and one adopted), called Otto and Nymphia. Appearance An obvious white man with a crooked nose and a pair of circular spectacles who stands at an impressive 6'3" and is topped with a distinctive, *glorious* mane of flowing black hair that falls past his shoulders. His face is very long and sports a fantastic, shining goatee. His eyes are a deep grey and give an intense gaze. He's unhealthily skinny with a thin layer of hard muscle being the only things separating his skin from his bones. He's known to dress extremely flamboyantly and with copious jewelry, with every single one of his fingers adorned with *at least* one ring. Personality Absolutely, clinically, batshit insane, but socially functional. He's a witch doctor and specialises in mind-altering "potions" (drugs) and other similar "medicine" (drugs). He's also highly trained in voodoo and is fully convinced it actually does something. He has a morbid obsession with ghoul supremacy and wants nothing more than the total, absolute extinction of the human race, though he'll settle for the prosecution of humans in Tokyo. He's very flamboyant and even a bit nasty on a personal level, but despite all this he's actually somewhat normal on occasion (which is almost unsettling) and is a good single father to his two children. Plot Carcinius is shown to have two children, one of whom he appears to favour over the other. He feeds them both the remains of ghouls which he's killed. Starfall Deep beneath the city of Tokyo, Carcinius and a few other Aogiri members fight to stop the destruction of the Aridzuka tunnels. Under the command of Kamen, they take on a group of ghouls from Red Sun. However, Kami Shintaro and Kane Hemya refuse to follow instructions, and the fight is thrown. Realising the fight for what it was ahead of time, Carcinius absconds. Later he is present for Kami's rial and Kane's execution, and feels a twinge of satisfaction at their treatment. Platinum Carcinius fights with Abdullah Yousef in order to stop him from rescuing Hayato Yoshikune, one of the Rose Club's most prized items for sale. Kagune Carcinius is a rare chimera kagune, meaning he possesses two kagune of different RC types. As a result of his insanity, when they are not in use he binds their presence to a pair of hallucinatory animals; a raven named Kutkh, and a white python named Shesha. Rinkaku Name: Kutkh Type: Rinkaku Descrpition: They're very long and spindly. Covered in a spiny down of what appear to be white feathers, this portion of his kagune is what earns Carcinius his previous alias, Feather Snake. While not exceedingly strong, this kagune allows for a high level of manoeuvrability, and can be used as an additional pair of arms and legs. Carcinius has been shown to use it to constrict his opponents. Koukaku Name: Shesha Type: Koukaku Descrpition: They're large, leathery wings that are not unlike the kagune of Ryouko Fueguchi. They are rather less solid than an average koukaku and can be rent easily, but they're very large and quite hardy. They can be used in a sweeping fashion to push or shove, can be folded into a workable, blunt blade shape to fight at close quarters, and can also function as a makeshift shield. Threads Relationships Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Rinkakus Category:Koukakus Category:Chimeras